


La valse des fées

by almayen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Microfic, Other Ships To Be Added
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Recueil de micro fics sur les différents couples ou duos de Fairy Tail. Au programme : fluff, angst, humour, UA, canon... bref, de tout et sur tout le monde. [N'hésitez pas à proposer des duos]
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 1





	La valse des fées

**Author's Note:**

> Pour inaugurer cette nouvelle année, Marina Ka Fai a suggéré que nous publions quelque chose de neuf. Alors j'inaugure donc une idée qui me trottais dans la tête depuis quelques semaines : un recueil de micro fic Fairy Tail !
> 
> Le principe ? 10 "micro fic" (c'est à dire une fiction de quelques phrases) autour d'un même couple / duo, chacune autour d'un thème différent. Ces micro fic ne sont pas censées avoir un lien entre elles. J'ai choisi comme catégorie :
> 
> \- angst : en gros, tristesse
> 
> \- UA : ça ne suit pas le canon de l'anime
> 
> \- crackfic : délire, l'auteure a pêté un plomb, à ne pas prendre au sérieux
> 
> \- crossover : l'univers de Fairy Tail rencontre un autre univers
> 
> \- first time : première fois que le personnage fait, ressent quelque chose etc
> 
> \- fluff : c'est mignon, choupi, doux
> 
> \- mot tiré au hasard : un mot / expression que je tire au hasard parmi une liste de 1000 et j'écris dessus, ou je le place dans le texte (le mot en question sera précisé entre crochet)
> 
> \- famille : bah euh, scènes autour de la famille, celui là me paraît évident
> 
> \- hurt/comfort : c'est triste mais un peu mignon, A va chercher du réconfort chez B, un peu de drama mais fluff
> 
> \- amour : sexe, baiser, amour amical, amour doux, amour fraternel, l'amour dans toutes ses formes quoi

**1\. Angst**

_Je ne suis pas immunisée contre les particules._

L'aveu de Levy résonne comme une sentence. Gajeel en reste pétrifié, refuse de comprendre ce que cela signifie, essaie de se convaincre qu'elle ment ou qu'elle s'est trompée. Mais il connaît trop bien Levy, elle est trop honnête ou intelligente pour l'une ou l'autre hypothèse, alors il ne peut qu'hurler combien elle est idiote d'être venue, et d'abord pourquoi par tous les diables l'a-t-elle fait ?

_Parce que je tiens à toi._

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meurt pour qu'il comprenne combien elle l'aimait ?

**2\. UA**

Levy n'était pas d'un caractère jaloux. Pourtant, parfois, il lui arrivait de l'être, surtout lorsqu'elle était entourée de groupies comme dans le cas présent. Même si elle était heureuse de voir que son chanteur et guitariste de petit ami pouvait enfin faire des tournées et vivre de sa passion, elle n'en était pas moins parfois contrariée. Plus que cela, elle avait peur : être entourée de si nombreuses jeunes femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, la faisait se rendre compte de sa propre banalité. Et si Gajeel s'en rendait compte un jour ?

Mais alors que les notes de la dernière chanson résonnait dans la salle comble, il prit le micro pour dire :

\- Je voudrais faire venir sur scène une personne très spéciale, la plus chère à mon cœur. Mademoiselle Levy McGarden !

Elle resta plusieurs seconde paralysée de surprise, avant de se diriger vers la scène, pour que Gajeel lui offre un enivrant baiser au vu de tout le monde.

Tout compte fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Papa ? Comment tu as rencontré Maman ?

\- Euh... répond Gajeel. Euh... et bien, euh...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Levy en rentrant dans la pièce et en voyant son mari manifestement en bug.

\- On voulait savoir comment papa t'as rencontré.

\- Euh... c'est euh...

Lorsque Lucy et Natsu arrivent deux heures après pour manger comme prévu avec leurs amis, ils trouvent le couple toujours en mode « euh... » Mais c'est vrai ça, comment étaient-il censés expliquer à leurs enfants les circonstances de leur rencontre ?

**4\. Crossover [Harry Potter]**

Lorsque Madame Pince avait vu Gajeel Redfox rentrer dans sa bibliothèque, elle en avait été très surprise. Et inquiète, aussi – le Serpentard n'était pas connu pour son calme, et elle avait déjà eu à le flanquer à la porte plusieurs fois alors qui s'était engagé dans une bagarre contre son « ennemi » de toujours, le Gryffondor Natsu Dragneel. Mais cette fois-ci, le Serpentard resta calme, presque studieux. Lorsqu'il revint une fois, deux fois, trois fois, toujours sans faire d'histoire, Madame Pince s'inquiéta presque : lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle décida alors de mener sa petite enquête, et finit par sourire en comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire : il était tombé amoureux de Levy, l'élève la plus assidue de la bibliothèque. Bien, si ça pouvait le conduire à arrêter d'abîmer ses ouvrages, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

 **5\. First** **Time**

C'est lorsque Levy dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il se sent vulnérable pour la première fois.

**6\. Fluff**

C'est niais. Complètement niais, même. Graver ses initiales dans un arbre, sérieux ? Ya que les gamins attardés de trois ans qui font ça. Et puis cet arbre, il avait rien demandé à la base. Franchement, maltraiter un arbre comme ça, même à lui ça lui fait mal. Surtout pour un truc aussi débile. Mais Levy a l'air si heureuse de faire ça, alors il peut pas trop dire non. C'est stupide, mais la voir sourire autant, ça lui fait quelque chose au cœur, quelque chose d'agréable. Et merde. Voilà qu'il est lui aussi devenu niais. Rien ne va donc plus... Surtout que Levy lui tend le couteau pour qu'il participe aussi, et il se retrouve là, à graver un cœur autour de leurs deux prénoms gravés, et franchement, il se dit que Gajeel Redfox est tombé bien bas. Sauf que quand il recule pour admirer le résultat, que Levy lui prend la main et qu'il voit leur amour être immortalisé... et bah merde, il se surprend à sourire aussi.

**7\. Mot au hasard [Mon étoile]**

En public, Gajeel avait pris l'habitude de la surnommer crevette. _Parce que t'es petite_ , c'était-il empressé de préciser, comme si elle n'avait pas compris l'origine du surnom.

Pourtant, en privé, c'est un autre surnom qui lui murmure à l'oreille : mon étoile. _Parce que lorsque je pars en mission et que je peux avoir des moments de découragement, tu es celle qui me guide, comme une étoile scintillante dans le ciel_ , lui avait-il expliqué quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi avoir choisi un tel surnom. Bien sûr, après une telle réponse, Levy n'avait pu que rougir et si elle devait supporter les « Crevette » le jour pour entendre les « mon étoile » la nuit, alors elle le ferait avec plaisir.

**8\. Famille**

Gajeel est heureux pour Lucy, évidement. Recevoir un prix littéraire comme celui là, ce n'est pas rien ! Pourtant, la réussite de la constellationniste n'est pas la véritable raison du sourire qu'il arbore en ce moment : et pour cause ! Levy vient de lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Leur première fois est tendre, mais a un sentiment de peur qui ne les satisfait pas complètement la perspective de la bataille contre Arbaless du lendemain les a poussé a se dévoiler leurs sentiments, mais les a empêché d'en profiter pleinement. Qu'à cela tienne. Ils feront tout pour triompher et connaître de nombreuses autres nuits.

**10\. Amour**

Gajeel Redfox n'avait jamais aimé lire. Trop ennuyant, trop compliqué, trop peu d'action... bref, la lecture était pour lui quelque chose de passablement inintéressant. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il se surprend à adorer la lecture, ou plutôt, un type de lecture bien spécifique : celle des lettres d'amour que Levy lui écrit de temps en temps, lorsqu'elle est en mission ou qu'elle lui laisse sans raison autre qu'égayer sa journée. Et cela fonctionne si bien qu'un jour, il décide de prendre lui aussi la plume, et de commencer à lui laisser aussi de doux messages d'amour. Ils ne sont pas aussi poétiques ou beaux que Levy, mais la mage des mots s'en fiche : l'essentiel, c'est que Gajeel s'essaie à l'écriture, rien que pour elle.


End file.
